


Compromised

by smaragdbird



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cousin Incest, F/M, Girl!Jon, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeyne Snow gets pregnant but refuses to name the father. When her son is born with grey eyes and auburn hair she doesn't need to anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromised

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/18573.html?thread=12623245#t12623245) prompt on [](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/)**asoiafkinkmeme**. It's spell-checked so I hope it won't be too bad.

Jeyne Snow was a Stark through and through if not in name and she had never shown it more than now. No matter what she and Ned said or did, she stubbornly refused to give the name of the man whose bastard she was carrying. The set of her lips, the steel hard refusal in her eyes, even her outbreaks of rage when she was pushed too far, they all reminded Catelyn of Ned when he had refused to tell her who Jeyne’s mother was.

Even Robb couldn’t get the answer from her. The whole situation seemed to have driven a wedge between them for which Catelyn was grateful. She had always felt that Robb and Jeyne were too close. Now Robb gave her dark looks and a week ago Catelyn had heard them shouting by the old heart tree.

“Stop bothering me about that, Robb. I told you the answer is no.”

“What other choice is there?”

“A less stupid one.”

“What can I do to convince you?”

“You can’t. Now leave me alone.”

“Jeyne – “But she simply walked away, leaving him standing by the heart tree.

////////

The labour was long and hard because Jeyne was young and it was her first child. Catelyn couldn’t have cared less, but Robb and Arya were waiting in front of the door together with their father.

“She’s going to be fine, right?” Arya asked fearfully. Jeyne was her favourite sibling and she had already offered to hunt the man down who had left her and the child and force him to marry her.

“She will be”, Ned assured her. “You know her. She’s been through worse.” Strictly that wasn’t true but like Arya Jeyne had had her fair share of bruises and cuts since she had trained with Robb from a young age. Catelyn blamed it on the Mormonts but Ned thought that one could do a lot worse than take them as a role model.

Finally the screaming stopped and a nurse opened the door. “The mother and the boy are both fine”, she announced and let the three of them enter.

Robb rushed to her side first, all their prior arguments seemingly forgotten as Jeyne eased her son into his arms.

“Did I look like this?” Arya asked, peering at her nephew.

“No, you looked a lot grumpier”, Jeyne said and flicked her nose with a smile. She looked exhausted but happy to see them.

“She’s right, you did look grumpier”, Ned said as he looked at the boy over Robb’s shoulder. The baby had red hair and Ned knew immediately who the father was. Jeyne caught his eyes and gave a fearful glance in Robb’s direction who was cooing over his infant son.

He should’ve seen this coming, was Ned’s first thought on the matter. Not anger or disgust but resign at his inability to see what was right in front of him. The tension between them a few years back before going back to their old closeness and then their frequent arguments over the last couple months.

“May I?” Ned asked Jeyne and looked towards his grandson. She nodded but with fear in her eyes as if she was afraid he was going to drop him deliberately.

Ned carefully took the boy from Robb and rested him in the cradle of his arm like he had done with his own children too. He had done many things but killing a child was not and hopefully would never be among them.

“Have you thought of a name yet?” The baby looked just like Robb had after he was born. The family resemblance was undeniable. “Brandon would be traditional for a Stark but Rickard or Rodrik would be just as good.”

The relief on her face was obvious, understanding what he was telling her.

“Now, you need to rest. We’ll come back later”, he gave the baby back to Jeyne and gestured for Robb and Arya to go outside. When Robb passed him he said, “You’ll wait outside.”

“Try not to worry too much Jeyne. We’ll talk later”, he leaned down and kissed her forehead before he left her with the wetnurse.

////////

Ned waited until the door had closed then he hit Robb across the face.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done? I thought I had raised you better than that. By the gods, she’s your sister.”

“The Targaryens married their siblings”, Robb said with a stubborn line around his mouth.

“You’re not a Targaryen.”

“She refuses to marry me. She said I couldn’t marry a bastard girl. She said I need to think larger than this. She said she wouldn’t chain me to her just because she didn’t drink her moontea on time. Should I have dragged her to the Heart tree by her hair?”

“If she hadn’t just given birth to your bastard I would credit her with more common sense than you have.”

“Everyone will know now. She can’t refuse me anymore.”

“Robb, she’s your sister.”

“I don’t care. I’ve never cared. Not that she’s my sister or that she’s a bastard. She’s mine.”

“If you care for her that much then why did you take her to your bed in the first place? I taught you better than that even if she wasn’t your sister.”

Robb looked scolded. “I know it was a mistake. But I want to make up for it. Jeyne just won’t let me.”

Ned sighed. He could see that it was futile to argue with Robb about right now. As long as he kept an eye on them, they hopefully wouldn’t manage to do something even more stupid. “Your mother won’t like it.” Which was like saying that old King Aerys had been a little crazy.

“I know. But I love Jeyne. I’ve always loved her. I cannot live without her. Maybe mother will understand that.”

Ned doubted that.

////////

He was right. Catelyn demanded straight away that Jeyne and her bastard had to leave Winterfell.

“If she goes so will I”, Robb said and stood next to Jeyne who was cradling their son against her chest.

“Don’t be so stupid, Robb. You can have any girl you want.”

“I want her. There is no one else in the world that I want.”

“You should listen to them”, Jeyne said quietly.

“No”, he told her almost harshly. Then he looked up into Ned’s eyes and said, “You taught me to be honourable. To stand up to my mistakes and learn from them. So let me do right by you and by her and our son. I will do whatever necessary, abdicate my birthright to Bran, or go into exile but do not separate us.”

“You cannot seriously think about that”, Catelyn said. “Just because your bastard seduced our son.”

“Will you stop talking about her like that”, Robb yelled.

“Robb”, Ned admonished him.

“Sorry”, Robb muttered. His hand was still on Jeyne’s shoulder as if bound there by magic.

“You’re children, Robb. This will have consequences far beyond what you imagine now.”

“Listen to father, Robb”, Jeyne said quietly but with determination. “It’s not about honour. It’s common sense: noblemen don’t marry bastard girls.”

“So what? Should I keep you around, marry and watch my “wife” treat our son like mother treated you?” Catelyn audibly gasped for air but Robb ignored her. He tried to find Jeyne’s eyes but she stubbornly looked aside.

“If we do this, one day you’ll regret it and you’ll hate me. I couldn’t bear that”, she said so quietly that Ned barely heard her.

Robb cupped her hands in his face and made her look up into his face. “I will never hate you.”

Ned was tempted to reveal the truth to them right there. Love was often not enough to build on but Jeyne and Robb knew each other, had seen each other at their best and at their worst. Maybe, just maybe this would be worth considering.

“Catelyn, please leave us”, he said heavily. Lyanna would have wanted this or at least so he hoped.

“What?”

“I need to speak with Robb and Jeyne alone. Please leave.” She recognised the tone in his voice, the same tone he had used to reflect her questions about Jeyne’s parentage. She left the room without another word.

“I lied to you”, Ned said and looked at Jeyne. “I promised never to reveal your parents’ identity to you or anyone else to protect you but in these circumstances I guess it is justified.”

“My...parents?” Jeyne asked. Of course she had caught up on that.

“Your parents”, Ned confirmed. “Sixteen years ago your mother died giving birth to you. Your father had already been murdered and you wouldn’t have been allowed to live either if anyone had learned whose daughter you are. So I swore an oath to keep your parentage secret and raise you as if you were my own child.”

“But...who are my parents?”

“Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen.”

Both Jeyne and Robb looked appropriately shocked at the revelation. Ned told them the story as far as he knew it.

“That changes everything”, Robb said after Ned had finished.

“It changes nothing”, Jeyne replied. “I’m still a bastard, just someone else’s.”

“But you’re not my sister.”

“But no one can know that. It’s not like the Targaryen’s are less hated now than they had been sixteen years ago.”

“Jeyne is right. No one can know about her parentage. But Lyanna wasn’t my only sibling. I would have done the same for Benjen or Brandon. I think Brandon would be better suited. And it would explain why I was so adamant not to tell Catelyn the truth about you.”

He almost laughed at the look of incomprehension on both of their faces. Robb understood first. His expression changed into a huge grin. “You’d do that for us?”

“I think it’s what Lyanna would have wanted. But it’s up to you two to prove me right.” He stopped when he saw that Jeyne was crying.

Robb saw it too. “Jeyne are you- ?”

“I’m fine. It’s just...” she looked at Ned. “Thank you.”

He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her hair. “I’ll leave you two. Catelyn deserves some explanation even if it’s not the truth.”

“Father, I...thank you”, Robb said as well.

As Ned closed the door behind him, he prayed that he had made the right decision.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
